supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vessels
Vessels, or Meatsuits, are organisms who serve as the physical body or embodiment of spiritual, non-physical beings. Vessels Angelic Occupants For Castiel: Castiel's vessels are applicable through the Novak lineage. * Jimmy Novak - was chosen by Castiel to serve as a vessel. ** Claire Novak - '''served as a vessel for Castiel temporarily. '''For Michael: All descendants of Cain and Abel are capable of successfully containing Michael without discomfort. * Dean Winchester - ' Metaphorically the Sword of Michael, he was preordained from the birth of humanity to host Michael. ** 'John Winchester - '''was chosen by Michael to serve as an alternate vessel so that he could save Mary Winchester (to ensure Sam and Dean were born) and converse with Dean. ** '''Adam Milligan - '''was chosen by Michael as an alternate vessel. '''For Lucifer: Through being related to Cain and Abel, although not a huge aspect. It's crucial to consume immense quantities of demon blood to host Lucifer without damage. * Sam Winchester - was preordained from the birth of humanity to host Lucifer. **'Nick - '''was chosen by Lucifer to serve as his vessel until Sam agreed to let him in. '''For Raphael': Requirements to be a suitable vessel for Raphael isn't known, however he possess two different vessels over time. * Donnie Finnerman - was chosen by Raphael to serve as a vessel. *'African-American Woman' - Anonymous and of unclear origin, this woman assented, and got possessed by Raphael. She may be related to Donnie. For Gabriel: The requirements to host Gabriel is strictly unknown. *'Gabriel's vessel' - Nothing about this vessel is known but he had to give his assent to Gabriel, some millenia ago. For Orion: The requirements to host Orion is strictly unknown. *'Orion's vessel' - Nothing about this vessel is known but he had to give his assent to Orion, 10,000 years ago. For Samandriel: Samandriel apparently doesn't have any specific requirements for his vessel as he stated he just grabbed the nearest one. *'Alfie' - Samandriel possessed a young fast food worker named Alfie. For Gadreel: Gadreel seems to be able to possess anyone as long as they give him consent. *'Gadreel's vessel' - Nothing is known of this man except that Gadreel possessed him after falling to Earth. He later abandoned him for Sam Winchester and the man was left with no memory of the experience. He later agrees to Gadreel possessing him again after Sam expels the angel. *'Sam Winchester' - In order to heal Sam of the damage done to him by the Trials of God and to recuperate from injuries he himself sustained falling to Earth, Gadreel takes Sam as his vessel, but lets him remain in control with no knowledge of it though he is able to take control at will. He eventually takes full permanent control of Sam, but with Crowley's help, Sam expels him. For Hael: Hael needs someone capable of holding an angel properly or the body will decay. She believed she could possess Castiel. *'Gloria Lewellen Jacobson' - According to the death records of Hael's vessel, her name was Gloria Lewellen Jacobson and she was 19 years old. For Thaddeus: Thaddeus apparently doesn't have any specific requirements for someone to be his vessel. *'Cory' - Thaddeus possessed a singer named Cory. For Abner: Abner apparently doesn't have any specific requirements for his vessel. *'Alexander Sarver' - Abner possessed an abusive man named Alexander Sarver. Demonic Meatsuits Unlike angels, demons do not need permission to possess a human's body. They can also occupy corpses. *'Meg Masters' - It is not known what the demon's real name is but she occupies Meg and probably names herself after her. Even after Meg Masters dies, she retains her name as Meg. The demon is eventually exorcised but the real Meg dies of the injuries she sustained while possessed. *'Meg' - The demon Meg first possesses Meg Masters, taking her name as her own, but later possesses Sam Winchester and a girl from Cheboygan who wanted to be an actress. Dies in the girl's body at the hands of Crowley. *'Tom' - A young man possessed by Azazel's "son." Helps capture John Winchester while possessed, but both the demon and the young man are killed when Dean Winchester shoots him through the head with the Colt to save his brother. *'John Winchester' - John is possessed by the demon Azazel to trap his sons and get The Colt. John briefly manages to regain control, allowing Sam to get the Colt and shoot Azazel in the leg. Azazel loses control, but Sam can't bring himself to kill his father and Azazel flees John's body. *'Trucker' - In an attempt to kill the Winchesters, a demon possesses a trucker and rams the Impala, fatally injuring Dean and slightly injuring Sam and John. The demon attempts to finish the job, but when Sam pulls the Colt on him, he flees the trucker who survives his possession. *'Azazel' - Possesses two unknown men to go feed Demon Blood to Sam Winchester and Rosie Holt and later possesses John Winchester to get the Colt. Flees John to survive and later possesses a janitor at a hospital when summoned by John to make a deal to save Dean's life. Possesses the janitor up until both he and his vessel are killed by Dean with the Colt. *'Sam Winchester' - Briefly possessed by the demon Meg who tries to force Dean to kill him by making Dean think he has turned evil. After Bobby Singer burns off the symbol tying her to the body, they attempt to exorcise her, but she flees instead. Crowley later briefly possesses him to help him expel Gadreel but leaves him without doing anything further afterwards. *'Ruby' - Ruby first possesses an attractive young blond woman, but after Lilith supposedly sends her back to Hell, she possesses "some secretary" before possessing a Jane Doe. She later possesses a maid but returns to Jane Doe and dies in her body. *'Karen Singer' - Karen was possessed by a demon and her husband, Bobby, not knowing what was going on, fatally stabbed her trying to stop her. Eventually Rufus Turner exorcised her and Bobby became a hunter. *'Bobby Singer' - Bobby was possessed by a demon working for Meg to find out the location of the Michael Sword. When ordered to kill Dean by Meg, Bobby managed to regain control of himself for a moment and stab himself with the demon-killing knife. The demon died and while Bobby himself survived, he was left paralyzed until a demon deal restored his legs. *'Lilith' - Throughout seasons 3 and 4, Lilith possessed four different people: a brunette girl when she goes after the police station in "Jus In Bello," the Freemont's daughter and Ruby's initial vessel in "No Rest For The Wicked" and a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana" in "The Monster at the End of This Book" and "Lucifer Rising" and dies in the hygienist's body. *'Crowley' - According to Crowley, his meatsuit is that of a moderately successful Literary Agent from New York. Not much else is known about this vessel. *'Nora' - A teenage girl who got into witchcraft, Nora is possessed when Trevor summons a demon in order to have it kill Dean and collect a reward. The demon kills Trevor and goes after Dean who fails to kill her. However, Dean and Gary exorcise the demon together, sending it back to Hell and saving Nora. *'Brady' - Brady is a young man and friend of Sam Winchester who was possessed by a demon during college to get close to Sam. He introduced Sam to and killed Jessica Moore and later worked for Pestilence. Both demon and vessel were killed by Sam in revenge after getting Pestilence's location from him. *'Christian Campbell' - Christian is possessed by a demon working for Crowley to keep an eye on Samuel Campbell and his operation. Both vessel and demon are killed by Dean Winchester when he tortures Meg. *'Lisa Braeden' - After kidnapping Lisa, Crowley has a demon possess her in case Dean manages to rescue her. When Dean does arrive to rescue her and her son Ben, the demon takes Ben hostage and taunts both him and Dean, but Dean starts to exorcise the demon. To force him to stop, the demon makes Lisa fatally stab herself, but Dean finishes the exorcism anyway and the demon is sent back to Hell. Lisa survives as Castiel later heals her. *'Jeffrey' - Jeffrey was a willing host to a demon and actually enjoyed being possessed. *'Nora's son' - Possessed by Jeffrey's Demon instead of Jeffrey himself. Exorcised by Nora Havelock. *'Don Harding' - A witch who was sacrificed by his sister Tracy Davis and became the vessel for the demon Samhain. *'Cindy McKellan' - This nurse was possessed by a demon who served as Lilith's "chef". After being captured by Sam and Ruby, the demon released control of Cindy as a means of taunting Sam. Despite his initial reluctance, Sam sacrificed Cindy in order to drink her demonic blood. *'Channing' - Possessed to keep an eye out for Kevin Tran. After Kevin escapes, Crowley has the demon leave Channing and then kills her. *'Linda Tran' - Possessed by Crowley to get The Word of God tablet. After Dean nearly kills him, Crowley flees Linda who survives, but is at first catatonic. *'Josie Sands' - Possessed by Abaddon to infiltrate and destroy the Men of Letters. Is abandoned and left to die when Sam douses Abaddon and Josie in Holy Fire. Abaddon later gets Josie's body restored to act as her vessel, but it is unclear whether or not Josie herself is resurrected. *'Colette' - Possessed by Abaddon to try to force Cain into working with the Knights of Hell again. Instead, Cain slaughters all of the Knights but Abaddon and demands she leave Colette. Unable to convince Cain, Abaddon starts to cause fatal damage to Colette's body and flees her when Cain starts to stab her with the First Blade, causing Cain to kill Colette who was still alive. Others For Eve *'Eve's vessel' - Not much is known about Eve's vessel, except that she was a young virgin who was kidnapped by Eve's dragons. For Dr. Visyak *'Visyak's vessel' - Not much is known about Dr. Visyak's vessel, except that she was one of H.P. Lovecraft's maids and she was possessed after escaping Purgatory. For Leviathan Leviathan can possess any human body they come in contact with. They obtain the memories of their vessel and replace their blood with black goo. The Leviathan can transform its initial vessel into any other creature whose DNA it absorbs. *'Castiel' - Served as the initial vessel for all the Leviathan. When his body was destroyed, the Leviathan escaped into the water supply. *'Annie' - A little girl that was the vessel for the Leviathan that would later become Dr. Gaines. *'Edgar' - The human vessel chosen by Dick Roman's Second-In-Command. Retained throughout the rest of the season. For Reapers Reapers can possess people to manifest in physical form and interact directly with humans. *'April Kelly' - A Reaper possesses April Kelly to find Castiel. See Also *Holy Vessels Category:Vessels